Pokemon Platinum
by TMan5636
Summary: While he had no intended to become a trainer, the young boy named Teo and his Delcatty set off across Sinnoh to collect the eight Gym Badges, but a sinister group lurks around every corner, can Teo and his friends handle the might of Team Galactic? Based after the game with some changes here and there plus cameos and crossover characters.
1. The Boy from Twinleaf

_**Pokemon Platinum**_

* * *

_Just wanna give you all a warning, while this is indeed based off of Pokemon Platinum, my number 1 favourite Pokemon Game, there are going to be quite a few minor changes here and there such as Pokemon locations, introducing new characters not from this game, so on and so forth. Also I should warn you, there will be quite a few crossovers in this from series that are not from Pokemon but rather from other cartoons and maybe a few games, something I love to do, crazy crossovers, don't worry though, they won't be too bad… hopefully, in any case, even if you are not a fan of crazy crossovers, I would recommend at least reading the first chapter to see what it's like. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this._

* * *

Chapter 1: The Boy from Twinleaf

Twinleaf Town was a very peaceful place with many nice folk, it was considered the perfect place for pensioners to make their retirements, there was also a pleasant field with many trees and open areas for families to take their children to burn off energy, and finally there was a wonderful lake called Lake Verity which is said to contain a Legendary Pokemon, though no one has ever seen it.

Near a newspaper shop, we find a young 10-year-old boy reading a book about Pokemon, their types and nature, abilities and other interesting details and trivia's from Sinnoh and a few more regions, the book was somewhat big but easy to carry around. The boy had big blue eyes with brown spiky hair, somewhat short for his age, he wore a bright red t-shirt with a white collar and yellow sleeves, he wore blue denim trousers and had black Velcro shoes, this boy was named Teo, the most kind-hearted child in Twinleaf, also considered one of the cutest by many pensioners.

Right next to him was his very own pet Pokemon, a creamy yellow feline Pokemon with large bright red ears, a bright red collar and a long creamy yellow tail with a bright red tulip shaped end, this Pokemon was known as Delcatty, a Normal-Type Pokemon known for its docile nature, random routines and are popular among many fashion-trend women, another reason why Teo is popular among pensioners as well as Pokemon Coordinators. But what was unique though was that Delcatty's ears, collar and tail are typically purple, Teo's Delcatty are red, this was because Teo's Delcatty was a Shiny Pokemon, something extremely rare and are very popular subjects among 'PokeManiacs'

Not long later, an old man came out of the newspaper shop with a large bundle of newspapers. Teo noticed this and got up putting his book away. "Well here ya go Teo" said the old man.

"Thank you sir" said Teo in a soft voice. He took the newspapers and put them in a basket on the front of his bike, Teo sat on his bike with Delcatty sitting on a little seat behind him and he then pedalled off to deliver the newspapers. Teo biked all across the town, unlike other newspaper boys who would throw their newspapers at the doorsteps of houses, Teo would stop and deliver the newspaper by foot so as to not break anything or ruin the papers, he always gave attention to every possibility. Sometimes Delcatty would take a few newspapers and deliver them also to save time.

"Once we finish the newspapers Delcatty, we have to head to Sandgem Town for a few little jobs there, then we'll pay our old friend a visit" said Teo. Delcatty simply meowed as a reply.

* * *

Verity Lakefront is pretty much a giant beautiful lake with a small forest surrounding it, as well as a small island in the middle of that lake, many people have came to that little island only to find nothing. At the edge of the lake were two individuals.

One was a tall old man wearing a brown jacket over a blue sweater-vest, black trousers and black shoes, he had white hair and a bushy moustache, this man was known as Professor Rowan, the Pokemon Professor of Sinnoh who studies the mysteries around Pokemon Evolution, he also had a very intimidating demeanour to him.

Next to him was a young 16-year-old girl, she had intimidating red eyes, short blonde hair in the shape of devil horns accompanied by a black headband. She wore a short black dress which stopped just past her thighs and had a pink spiky pattern on the skirt-part of the dress, it had a white section at the chest area of the dress and she also wore long pink boots with black socks, this girl was known as Mandy, Professor Rowan's assistant.

Both Professor Rowan and Mandy had binoculars looking into the lakes, they were looking for the Legendary Pokemon Mesprit, the Emotion Pokemon, though no one has seen it ever, it never stopped researchers from trying to prove the existence of Legendary Pokemon.

Mandy soon moved her binoculars down letting out a small sigh. "Hey Rowan, we've been here for an hour now, should we get going soon?"

"Hmm… well I suppose we should come back later" said Rowan as he moved his binoculars down. "I guess Mesprit will only appear to those it see's worthy."

Mandy soon placed her binoculars back in front of her for one last look. "That or it may not actually exist- huh?!"

"What's the matter?" asked Rowan as he moved his binoculars back in front of him.

"I see something" said Mandy "Floating across the lake… it looks like… a boat?!"

Both Mandy and Rowan looked at the boat through their binoculars, seeing two young boys in it.

"Could their arrival in the lake be why Mesprit is yet to show up?" asked Rowan.

Mandy let out a frustrated sigh and moved slightly closer and took a deep breath. "HEY YOU TWO!" she shouted loudly with an echo to it.

Rowan looked through the binoculars seeing that the boys looked towards Mandy, "You got their attention"

"GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE RUINING OUR WORK!" Mandy shouted.

A few minutes passed and the two boys moved their boat to the lake edge facing Rowan and Mandy. Both boys looked at least 13-years-old. One was a red haired boy with a large pointed nose who wore a red shirt with yellow rims and had an orange biker-like vest along with denim shorts and red sneakers, the other was tall and slim and had spiky green hair, he wore a white t-shirt with purple denim overalls. Both of them had cameras and binoculars around their necks.

"So you two were searching for Mesprit also?" asked Rowan.

"Yes sir" said the red haired boy "We didn't know there were other searchers besides us"

"Mesprit is one of the Legendary Lake Pokemon" said Mandy "Going across the lake like that might've scared it off since it might live in the lake! So you two might've scared it off making our work pointless."

"Now Mandy, remain calm" said Rowan "We don't know that for sure, but one thing is for sure, the more there are of us, the less likely Mesprit will appear."

"Y'know, thinking about it… I don't think I've seen your faces before." said Mandy.

"Oh right, we're from Johto actually, after our search for Celebi was fruitless, me and my friends left for Sinnoh to search for other Legendary Pokemon" said the red haired boy. "My name's Phineas and this is my step brother Ferb, we're Pokemon watchers."

"I see" said Rowan "I am Professor Rowan of Sandgem Town, and this is my assistant Mandy"

"Oh so you're the Pokemon Professor?" said Phineas. "Very nice to meet you."

"Hmm, anyway Mandy, we must be off" said Rowan "As for you two boys, if you are determined to find Mesprit, please refrain from using boats, just in case Mesprit does indeed live under the lake."

"S-sure thing sir" said Phineas "Well even if our search if fruitless here, there's always the other two lakes."

Rowan gave a silent nod and he and Mandy began to walk off leaving Phineas and Ferb, the two then walked up to the lake edge and took out their binoculars to search for Mesprit.

* * *

In Sandgem town, we find Teo who had finished delivering the newspapers, we now find him on a ladder cleaning the top windows of Professor Rowan's lab, at the bottom we find Delcatty walking along the windowsills cleaning the bottom windows with a cloth on her tail, Delcatty does often help Teo with his errands around Twinleaf and Sandgem. It wasn't long later when Rowan and Mandy arrived and saw Teo cleaning the windows.

"Oh Teo, I had forgotten you were arriving today." said Rowan.

Teo looked down to see Rowan and Mandy "Oh h-hello Rowan. Hello Mandy. I've… just finished actually" he said in a shy tone, often the shy and silent type.

Teo soon climbed down from the ladder to face Rowan and Mandy properly, showing Teo's very small structure. "Good" said Rowan "I'll go get your payment, please wait here."

Rowan soon entered the lab leaving Teo and Mandy alone, the two hardly knew each other, all Teo knew about her was that she became Rowan's assistant a year ago, and all Mandy knew about him was that he does errands all over Twinleaf and Sandgem. Soon Delcatty walked up to Teo and sat next to him, seeing Delcatty next to him gave him an idea on what to say to break the silence.

"So… do you have a Pokemon?" asked Teo.

"Just one" said Mandy "I'm guessing Delcatty is your only Pokemon."

"Y-yeah" said Teo "Got her as a Skitty for my fifth birthday."

"I see" said Mandy silently. Looking at the size comparison between Teo and Delcatty, Teo was a foot taller, Delcatty was a Pokemon that everyone kept forgetting that they are bigger than they appear to be, pictures show them being quite small but they were actually three foot, seeing how small Teo was compared to Delcatty was almost amusing, but Mandy wasn't one to laugh or cheer, she hardly even smiles for that matter.

It wasn't long later when Rowan came back with a small bundle of PokeDollars and handed it to Teo. "T-Thank you" he said.

"My pleasure" said Rowan.

"Well… I'll see you tomorrow" said Teo, he then walked up to his bike and he and Delcatty rode off back towards Twinleaf.

"That Delcatty of his" said Rowan "His Delcatty has strong potential."

"It does?" asked Mandy raising an eyebrow "Are you just saying that because it's a Shiny Delcatty?"

"No Mandy." said Rowan "That Delcatty… it has power."

We find Teo heading towards Lake Verity, after going through the grass skipping the Wild Bidoof and Starly, he soon arrived at Lake Verity, but he immediately stopped the second he saw Phineas and Ferb at the lake edge looking for Mesprit. Teo soon let out a disappointing sigh and began to bike away from the lake and back to Twinleaf. For some reason, he was hoping to go to the lake… alone.

* * *

Teo soon made it back to Twinleaf where he and a few more kids live. We find Teo at a bench next to his house reading the same information book as before, Delcatty was inside the house sleeping, not long later he looked ahead to see an 11-year-old girl Teo recognized all too much.

The girl had long red hair with red eyes to match, she wore an orange vest with a diamond necklace, green trousers and orange shoes, she had a Pokemon called Teddiursa with her as she smirked at Teo who began to look shy. "Oh um… h-hi Bowla."

"Hey Teo" said Bowla "Still nerding out I see" Bowla was known for being quite rude, but she was actually Teo's girlfriend, well that's what Bowla calls herself.

"I… I like to learn about this" said Teo.

"Why bother learning about Pokemon when experiencing with them is much more fun?" asked Bowla.

"I…" Teo grew silent, not knowing what to say. He was always the silent type.

"I mean look at me" said Bowla "I've learned a lot about Teddiursa ever since daddy gave me one for my birthday. They're so cute and cuddly!"

"I-I know" said Teo "But… I'd still like to learn everything in this book at least."

"Sure" said Bowla "But you really can't be popular if you're just gonna nerd out with all those books of your's."

"I don't wanna be popular" said Teo "I wanna be me."

"A nerd?" asked Bowla "Or maybe a loser, what about a geek or a dweeb?"

Teo felt a little distraught now from all of Bowla's rude comments, he then stood up and looked at his house "I… I'm gonna go home now" he then slowly walks away to his house looking quite upset actually.

"What's the matter?" asked Bowla "Can't take a joke?"

Soon Teo had entered his home, Bowla then looked down to her Teddiursa who crossed its arms in a huffy way at her. Bowla then sighed realising she went a bit too far.

Teo walked through the hallway towards the stairs not giving any attention to her adopted mother who sat in the living room watching TV, Teo climbed up the stairs and went into his room, he took his shoes off and lied on the bed feeling upset from Bowla's insults, that was until Delcatty jumped onto his bed and lied on top of him making him chuckle at Delcatty's affection, hearing her purr also felt nice to him.

* * *

The next day, we find Teo on a ladder cleaning the windows of a neighbours home while Delcatty brushed her tail along the paths removing the leaves. A few minutes later he finally finished the last window and slowly climbed down the ladder with the bucket and sponge in his left hand, soon an old woman came out of the house with a glass of lemonade and a bowl of milk.

"I-I'm all done miss" said Teo.

"Oh wonderful" said the old woman "Here, you two must've built up quite a thirst from all that hard work" she then places the lemonade on a bench near the door and the bowl of milk on the ground "I'll go get your money lad, wait there"

The old woman had entered her house again to get the money, Teo sat down on the bench and took the glass of lemonade to take a sip as Delcatty began to drink the milk, one thing he liked the most was that most of the pensioners would use real lemons rather than the bottled stuff so it was much sweeter, and how they were so nice to offer Delcatty food and milk too.

"How's yer boring work coming along?" said a gruff kid's voice. Teo looked ahead after taking another sip to see two more kids he recognised, the kid who spoke was a 12-year-old fat kid with buckteeth, freckles between his green eyes, orange hair with a big quiff sticking up, he wore a black shirt with yellow triangles on it, blue trousers and black shoes. Teo recognised him as Mike, his bully.

The other kid was 12-years-old, had dark skin and was much thinner, he had glasses over his dark blue eyes, puffy grey hair and wore a white shirt with a bowtie, bright blue trousers and reddish shoes. Teo recognised this kid as Jack, Mike's sidekick.

Teo didn't want any trouble "I… I-I just finished… so I'm waiting for my money."

"Oh good, good" said Mike sarcastically "So when are you gonna stop helping out old farts while being nerdy and start being a real boy?"

"I have to agree" said Jack simply kissing up to Mike as always "You never have fun like we do, even Bowla and Samantha have more fun than you."

"Which begs the question" said Mike "Why the hell does Bowla prefer a wimpy nerd like you over a handsome stud like me?"

Teo was silent feeling upset again, but he soon perked up when he saw the old woman come out again with a small stack of PokeDollars surprising both Mike and Jack "Here you are Teo, 100 PokeDollars."

"A hundred?" asked Mike in shock.

"He gets THAT much money?" asked Jack.

"Oh yes" said the old woman, "Teo is such a nice boy for helping us elders out every day with such detail and being oh so careful with everything" she then hands Teo the money.

"T-thank you" said Teo "Well I better get going now"

Teo finished the lemonade and he walked off with the money in his hands, Delcatty finished her milk, let out a hiss at Mike and Jack making them step back in fear, then Delcatty trots off catching up to Teo, soon the old woman walked back into her house leaving Mike and Jack.

Just outside Teo's house, he and Delcatty both stood by Teo's bike and they were ready to leave for Lake Verity, that was until Teo's adopted mother came along, a tall slim woman with short red hair, a black vest and tight blue jeans.

"Are you going to Lake Verity again?" asked Teo's mother.

"Yeah, you don't mind do you mum?" asked Teo.

"Of course not, just be careful near the waters, you can't swim that well." said Teo's mother.

"I will, see you later." said Teo, with that he and Delcatty got onto his bike and they rode off with his mother waving to them.

Teo and Delcatty made it to Lake Verity, but before they got off the bike, they noticed someone else there, but it wasn't a local to Twinleaf Town. The man wore a full black body suit with a metallic grey sleeveless jacket over it, he had spiky blue hair and a creepy face on him.

"...The flowing time... The expanding space... I will make it all mine one day... Cyrus is my name. Remember it... Until then, sleep while you can, legendary Pokémon of the lake bed.…"

The man supposedly named Cyrus began to leave the lake and walked past Teo and Delcatty, Teo soon let out a big shudder once the man was gone "S-Scary" he mumbled. "O-Oh well… lets wait for a bit, make sure he leaves."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, we find Phineas and Ferb, the Pokemon watchers, heading towards Lake Verity to try and find Mesprit again. "Ok Ferb, last time we might've scared it off, but maybe we should just stay as far as we can from the lake, if we stay far enough, it might not notice us and show itself." Ferb simply stuck his thumb up, often being the silent type.

Both Phineas and Ferb made it to Lake Verity and stood behind one of the trees, there they saw Teo staring at the lake, neither of the two knew Teo, while Phineas think his arrival might scare off Mesprit, they remained quiet and still anyway.

There was a strong disturbing silence, so silent in fact that one could hear the sound of a lone leaf touching the water. Teo looked around, not noticing Phineas and Ferb, he then took out a small bag of sweets from his pocket, he took one out, but instead of eating it, he looked around for a few seconds, then threw it high into the air, Phineas grew confused while Ferb remained emotionless, but they both grew surprised to see the sweet stopped it mid-air, floating gently.

They grew even more surprised to see the sweet was slowly disappearing bit by bit like it was getting eaten by something invisible _"Could it be?" _thought Phineas almost inching forward. The two grew even more surprised seeing a small shimmer in the air floating down towards Teo. Phineas slowly got his camera ready, not knowing what was keeping an eye on the two boys.

"Did you enjoy that?" asked Teo facing the shimmer.

There was a few seconds of silence, but then Teo took out another sweet. Suddenly there was a loud scream, Teo looked towards the entrance seeing Phineas running around in a panic as Delcatty was trying to bite and scratch him. Teo gasped in shock and then faced the shimmer, "QUICK GET AWAY FROM HERE!" the shimmer immediately disappeared.

"GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF!" Phineas screamed as he shook his right leg which Delcatty had bitten and stuck her claws into, Phineas then looked forward seeing Teo on his bike making a super fast dash towards him like he was about to run him over.

Delcatty quickly let go of Phineas and jumped high, Teo then used his bike and ran over Phineas hard causing him to land on his back covered in dust Teo picked up from his bike wheels, Delcatty landed on the back seat and the two rode away from the lake as fast as Teo's legs could move the pedals.

Ferb immediately ran towards Phineas who simply lied on the ground with a long tyre mark going vertically from his stomach to his face, even crushing his pointed nose slightly, he had a dizzy expression as his right leg twitched slightly showing bite and claw marks. "O-Ow" he moaned weakly.

"Feeling a bit… _'tyred' _are we Phineas?" said Ferb.

Phineas didn't reply, he simply glared at Ferb who gave off a very faint smirk at his own bad joke. Phineas slowly sits up rubbing his crushed and bent out of shape nose, he pulls it slightly fixing it, but was still sore, soon he realised something and quickly got up, he ran towards the lake edge and looked around. "Ferb! Surely you saw that! That shimmer that kid was talking to! That couldn't have been Mesprit could it?! Could that kid have some sort of connection with the Legendary Pokemon?!"

"That would explain why that kid's Delcatty attacked you." said Ferb, "You got your camera out."

* * *

Back in Twinleaf, during Teo's absence, Mike, Jack and a new girl called Samantha had came back from Sandgem Town, Samantha was quite fat, had long blonde hair in the shape of ponytails and brown eyes and rosy cheeks, wore a blue shirt with purple stripes going horizontal and vertical, a blue skirt and red shoes, Samantha was very sweet, but not very bright and had a big appetite.

Mike, Jack and Samantha had all decided to enter the Pokemon League which was starting in two days, all three of them had planned to do this for a long time, Mike and Jack had planned to go together, but because Samantha wanted to join the Pokemon League, her father said she could but only if she could go with someone to keep her in line, much to Mike and Jack's dismay, but they agreed for her to join them none the less, though Mike does find her incredibly annoying. They all came from Sandgem Town to pick up their Starter Pokemon from Professor Rowan.

Mike had the Fire Starter Chimchar, Jack had the Grass Starter Turtwig and Samantha had the Water Starter Piplup, each of them held their Pokemon in their arms.

"Yep" said Mike "We'll be going to the compete in the Pokemon League, and we'll become the best Pokemon Trainers there is!"

"Certainly" said Jack "With my great knowledge on Pokemon, we'll overcome any obstacles"

"Plus it's going to be super fun going all across Sinnoh!" said Samantha "I can't wait! Right Piplup?" Piplup simply saluted as a reply.

The three then heard a noise and looked towards the pathway that would lead anyone to outside the town, there they saw a small cloud of dust which got bigger somewhat quickly. But they all grew surprised to see the dust cloud was Teo storming on his bike "WATCH OUT I CAN'T STOP!"

Mike, Jack and Samantha jumped out of the way letting Teo past, only to have him smash into the wall of his own house making a cloud of dust. As the dust cleared, there they saw Teo looking dizzy with a semi-conscious Delcatty and a ruined bike. Teo got up seeing Delcatty so he scooped up Delcatty who is surprisingly light, waking it up "You ok Delcatty?" he then turns to his ruined bike and becomes shocked as he jumped "MY BIKE!"

Mike, Jack and Samantha ran towards Teo. "What's WITH you Teo?! Why'd you try to run us over?"

"I… I didn't mean to." said Teo looking nervous.

"Likely story!" said Mike looking angry, but he soon stepped back when Delcatty regained consciousness, jumped out of Teo's arms and hissed at Mike "And keep that mangy fleabag in it's Poke Ball or something!"

"Hey!" shouted Teo becoming suddenly aggressive "Don't make fun of my Delcatty like that!" his sudden outburst and angered look surprised Mike, Jack and Samantha, he's always been shy and timid, he never spoke up like that before, especially to Mike. But before Mike could answer back or to hit him, Teo picked up Delcatty and ran into his house.

"What nerve!" grumbled Mike "Yelling at me like that! Who does he think he is? Hmph, no matter, I plan to be the strongest trainer in the world, I'll show him who he's dealing with in the Pokemon League!"

"I agree" said Jack "I doubt he'll do well anyway, he doesn't know a thing about Pokemon."

Teo had arrived in his room and quickly placed Delcatty down on his bed, Teo felt quite tired from how fast he went on his bike, he also felt surprised he shouted at Mike like that, he wasn't sure what came over him. But he soon faced Delcatty quickly recalling the two kids at the lake.

"That was a close one wasn't it Delcatty?" said Teo, Delcatty meowed as a reply "Someone almost saw Mesprit, lets not go to Lake Verity for a while, wait until the heat goes down."

* * *

The next day we find Teo and Bowla with her Teddiursa by Teo's house watching Teo play with Delcatty using a long thin twig with a fluffy ball at the end. Teo felt glad Mike, Jack and Samantha were leaving Twinleaf to enter the Pokemon League, believing Twinleaf will be a lot better without those three bothering him. Samantha doesn't bully him like Mike and Jack do, but she is annoying.

"So lemme get this straight." said Bowla "Mike, Jack and Samantha are going to compete in the Pokemon League… but you're not?"

"I told you before Bowla, I'm not interested in becoming a Trainer." said Teo

"So that's it then?" asked Bowla "You have a Pokemon and you're not gonna compete in the Pokemon League, nor are you gonna prove to Mike you're better than him?"

"I'm already better than Mike by not rising to the debate" said Teo "Besides, just because I have a Pokemon doesn't mean I have to be a Trainer."

"Yeah, spend the rest of your life helping out the old farts like the loser you are!" said Mike as he walked up to Teo and Bowla, Delcatty immediately growled and hissed as she jumped up next to Teo for protection "That's the winner's life isn't it? You having no life whereas the winners go out there and live, becoming powerful Trainers"

"M-Mike, this is a conversation between me and Bowla" said Teo starting to get shy again.

"Oh I'm sorry little loser" said Mike "Well don't you worry, I'm going tomorrow to become the most powerful Pokemon Trainer. And I expect you to cheer me on since I'll be representing our town, or do you hate Twinleaf Town?"

"I love Twinleaf Town" said Teo "But I don't have to cheer you on."

"Of course you do, because I'll be representing the town you love" said Mike "But the fact that I'm a hundred times better than you at everything must make you wanna worship me!"

"No" said Teo.

"Well… you should" said Mike "Since I'm gonna be the most powerful Pokemon Trainer while you sit there being so dumb not knowing a thing about anything, I bet you don't even know how that classy-cat of yours fights."

"Um… D-Delcatty… don't like fighting" said Teo surprising Bowla.

Mike soon bursts out laughing "Don't like fighting? That's a friggin joke! A Pokemon that doesn't fight is absolutely worthless! Matches you Teo in EVERY way!"

Teo tilted his head down slightly looking upset, Bowla was about to say something until Delcatty let out a howl like it was really angry, the three looked at Delcatty having fierce eyes and baring fangs. It then jumped off the bench and walked into Teo's house.

"I… think Mike upset Delcatty" said Bowla.

"Ha! Looks like your stupid pet can't take words either!" said Mike "Wow! It really matches you in every way, both worthless and can't take insults!"

Soon Delcatty came out of Teo's house with a pamphlet, she jumps up onto the bench and drops the pamphlet on Teo's lap, Teo picks it up and reads it. The pamphlet was about the Pokemon League "Delcatty? Do you…"

"Teo! Don't you get it?" said Bowla as she stood up "Delcatty wants you to join the Pokemon League as well! She and I both want you to do it, we both want you to prove that you are so much better than Mike! Now stop sulking and get your gear ready!"

"I…" Teo became silent knowing he was pretty much cornered "Ok look" said Teo standing up trying to be assertive "Tell you what, I'll do all this but only until I prove I'm better than Mike ok? Even if I don't actually compete in the Pokemon League."

"That'll take way more than a thousand years" said Mike.

"Wait, so even if you don't collect all Gym Badges?" asked Bowla.

"I said over a hundred times I don't want to be a trainer, I don't know what I want to do for a future career but I know I don't want to do battles all my life" said Teo "So once I prove to Mike I'm better, I'm going home ok?"

Bowla was surprised at his assertiveness, from the looks of it, the years of his bullied experiences finally caught up to him "F-fine, but at least make sure to prove it when Mike has his fully prepared squad and everything."

"As in when he gets six Pokemon? Fine" said Teo.

"Heh, even if you had a squad of Legendary Pokemon you wouldn't stand a chance against me when I get my ultimate squad!" said Mike "But you could be amusing for a short time I suppose, but don't get your hopes up!" with that, Mike marches off laughing.

"Oh this is gonna be so awesome!" said Bowla "I'm gonna go and convince daddy to let me join you!" Bowla then runs off back home

Teo sits back down onto his bench with Delcatty rubbing against him looking pleased "Well Delcatty, lets hope you and I are prepared for this, because odds are this won't be easy… I know you're powerful and I have a lot of knowledge on Pokemon… but I'm not sure if I'm truly ready… Bowla's right, learning about Pokemon is much different than experiencing with Pokemon."

* * *

Later inside Teo's house in the kitchen, Teo explained the situation to his adopted mother and even asked for permission.

"So lemme get this straight, you wanna join the Pokemon League to simply prove to Mike you're better than him and the fact that Bowla and Delcatty pestered you in entering?" asked his mother.

"P-pretty much" said Teo.

"Well in all honesty, I was actually hoping you would join the Pokemon League sooner or later" said his mother with a smile.

"H-huh?" asked Teo in shock.

"Teo, you've spent your entire life here, you've only leave here to go to Sandgem for a few minutes on certain occasions" said his mother "You've never seen the outside world, you do odd jobs for pensioners and you read books. While I support your kindness and eagerness to learn, you eventually have to see the outside world and learn who you really are."

Teo began to think, he never knew how much of an empty life he had. "Ok, I'll go!"

"Wonderful" said his mother "I'll go and get the necessities required for this, it may take a few days for them to be delivered though"

"I shouldn't worry too much" said Teo "Even if Mike, Jack and Samantha get a head start, I can catch up with my bike"

"But didn't you smash your bike crashing into our house yesterday?" asked his mother.

"Oh…" Teo slumps on the table "Right."

"Well don't worry, if you travel on foot you might find some Pokemon easier going slowly" said his mother "I might even be able to order a new fold-away bike" she then stood up and walked away to make the orders

Teo nods and looks at Delcatty's Poke Ball he took out of his pocket, it was a special type called a Luxury Ball, a Poke Ball made much more comfortable so the Pokemon can enjoy it more, though Delcatty often stays out of her Luxury Ball, now that he thought about it, deep down… maybe an adventure is what he truly wanted, maybe being a Trainer really would be what he wants to do. None the less, Teo got off his chair and made his way to his room to start packing.

* * *

Three days had passed, Mike, Jack and Samantha had left two days ago. Teo remained behind waiting for the deliveries to come and eventually they did. Teo received a map, proper travel shoes, some Poke Balls, Repels, some tinned foods, his information book and a few more essentials, and he even received a lot of money from the pensioners wishing him the best of luck unfortunately he wasn't able to get a new bike so he's gonna have to travel on foot, but it didn't bother Teo too much, he can encounter Wild Pokemon easier to assemble his team and he could simply buy a new bike, with the money he just got from the pensioners as well as the money he received over the years, it was a total of 20,000 PokeDollars. Bowla also got permission to join Teo in his adventure, so he didn't have to travel alone.

We find Teo and Bowla near the exit of town at 8am, Teo's Delcatty was right next to him and Bowla's Teddiursa was in her arms once again. Teo looks to see the entire village waving goodbye, even having a large flag saying "Go Teo!"

"You've helped us out all the time, now its our turn to help you!"

"We'll prepare a huge feast for you when you return!"

"Take down the champion!"

"Good luck with your adventure!"

"If ever your adventure becomes too much, you can always return home, we'll see you off with smiles and welcome you home with smiles!"

Teo began to wave goodbye to them as well, until Bowla began to walk off grabbing Teo's backpack dragging him off "C'mon Teo, I hate goodbyes!"

Soon the two were out of sight and entered Route 201, Teo quickly checked the map to give it a quick examine "So the first Gym is in Oreburgh City, we need to go north of Sandgem, then go through Route 202 to reach Jubilife City, then head right towards Route 203, Oreburgh Gate and we'll be there… it'll take at least half an hour by foot to Sandgem and then one hour to Jublife, then another hour to Oreburgh City. So we should make it to Oreburgh City in two and a half hours if we don't stop at all"

"TWO AND A HALF HOURS?" Bowla shouted causing her Teddiursa to plug his ears "Are you serious, we need to walk for that long?"

"Yeah" said Teo "But we might slow down a bit when we get to Wild Pokemon areas from either attacks or catching Pokemon, plus Jubilife City is quite big so we might get lost, so it could take three hours."

"You gotta be kidding me!" shouted Bowla "What happened to your bike?"

"I… I sorta crashed" said Teo feeling a bit embarrassed. Teo puts away the map and begins to walk through Route 201 with Bowla slowly following.

"This is gonna suck!" mumbled Bowla.

"No one said the adventure to the Pokemon League would be easy" said Teo "And lets not forget you convinced me to do this and you wanted to join in."

Bowla simply gives off a huff as she continued to follow Teo, she felt annoyed, but actually somewhat pleased to see Teo this happy, he's often quite shy and quiet, this was a nice change to Teo. Bowla remained quiet as the two continued their walk through Route 201.

* * *

Much later in Sandgem, we find Rowan and Mandy just outside Rowan's lab talking, that was until they noticed Teo, Delcatty and Bowla coming towards their lab. "Oh hello Teo" said Rowan, "I don't think I asked for my windows to be cleaned today."

"Um… I'm actually… um" Teo soon began to mumble slightly feeling shy again.

"Teo's on his way to become a Pokemon Master!" said Bowla smirking surprising Teo.

"I SAID until I beat Mike!" said Teo feeling annoyed.

"Hm… this young lady must be Bowla right? That girl you've talked about a few times" said Rowan.

"Yep!" said Bowla.

"I'm… I decided to go on a Pokemon journey, but until I prove I'm better than Mike." said Teo.

"That rude boy whom I gave Chimchar to?" asked Rowan "Well I wish you the best of luck… actually… could you wait here for a minute?"

"Better be quick, we're in a hurry." said Bowla.

"We have all day to get to Jubilife and Oreburgh" said Teo.

"Good, Mandy, could you come with me?" asked Rowan.

"Um… sure" said Mandy, soon she and Rowan went back into the lab.

Inside the lab, Rowan picked up two red book-like devices, "Now Mandy, I would actually like you to accompany Teo and Bowla."

"What? Why?" asked Mandy feeling a bit surprised.

"If what those boys said was true yesterday, how Teo may have a connection with Mesprit" said Rowan "Maybe we could learn more about the truth in Lake Verity, maybe Teo knows everything about Mesprit"

"So you want me to follow them and see what I can learn about Mesprit?" asked Mandy.

"Exactly" said Rowan "This is also a good opportunity for you to explore Sinnoh once more, learn more about Pokemon… plus I've heard rumours of some no-good criminals causing trouble for Trainers, so I'm certain they might need your's and your Pokemon's help."

Mandy raised an eyebrow, these were good points but she wasn't too fond of going with a bunch of kids, she knew she would have to play baby-sitter, but she soon sighed lightly, she wasn't one to refuse any of Professor Rowan's requests, he typically knew what he was doing. "Alright Rowan, just know I might not like this."

"Sometimes people need to do things they hate for the sake of discovery" said Rowan. "And one other thing… don't actually ask Teo or Bowla about Mesprit, they might not tell you straight away, try to gain their trust first."

Soon Rowan and Mandy left the lab where the kids and their Pokemon still stood. Rowan then hands Teo the red book-like devices.

"Um… what are these?" asked Teo.

"They are Pokedexes" said Rowan "A Pokedex is a gadget that gives you knowledge on what ever Pokemon it's pointed to, a little something to help you."

"I doubt Teo will need it since he's nerded out on that book so much." said Bowla looking smug.

"So… why two?" asked Teo.

"One of them is for you, but the other is for a girl named Samantha" said Rowan "You know of a girl by that name?"

"Oh yes" said Teo.

"Good, you see she forgot to pick her's up when she got Piplup, would you be as so kind as to deliver it to her?" asked Rowan.

"Ok." said Teo.

"And I would appreciate it if my assistant Mandy would accompany you on your journey." said Rowan. "She too has good knowledge and has travelled around Sinnoh before, plus you might need her protection from any dangers."

"D-Dangers?" asked Bowla feeling surprised.

"Um… O-Ok" said Teo "I don't mind."

"Splendid" said Rowan, "Well I won't hold you up any longer, I wish you all the best of luck on your journey."

"Thank you" said Teo.

With that, Rowan nodded and went back into his lab, then Teo and Bowla walked off with their new companion Mandy.

"So you're heading to Jublife City right?" asked Mandy.

"Y-Yeah" said Teo shyly. "Then we can head to Oreburgh City after to find the Gym Leader."

Mandy nodded, she knew the routes to each Gym easily, she just hopes this won't be as bad as she thinks it is. She looked down to see Delcatty, she wondered if what Professor Rowan said was true about that Delcatty being powerful, that's something she was looking forward to see.

The end for now.


	2. Welcome to Jubilife

_**Pokemon Platinum**_

Chapter 2: Welcome to Jubilife.

They had left Sandgem and just entered Route 202, it would take them at least one hour to reach their first destination, Jubilife City. Route 202 had a very long winding path that stretched for a long time, Bowla gave off a silent groan of annoyance at how much they had to walk, Teo and Mandy however never made any reactions, Teo was silent as usual as he walked with his Delcatty, Mandy was silent too, but her silence was different, Teo's was because he was shy, but Mandy's silence gave people the feel that she wants to be left alone, that of course wasn't acknowledged as she had to remain with the kids. Bowla looked towards Mandy who continued to look straight ahead, Bowla had no clue why Mandy wanted to join her and Teo, she hardly knew Mandy at all apart from the few brief times when Teo mentions her name whenever he would talk about his times in Sandgem.

Bowla simply gives off a small huff as she looks ahead once more, believing Mandy is only accompanying them for the sake of protection or playing baby-sitter, something she wasn't fond of at all, but it is Teo's choice after all, he's the Trainer, not her.

Soon her eyes widened, there in the grassy parts appeared a bunch of Pokemon, they were small brown chubby beaver-like Pokemon, she immediately ran forward facing Teo making him and Mandy stop. "Hey Teo look! There's some Wild Pokemon for you to catch!"

Teo looks and notices the Pokemon "They're Bidoof."

"Yeah, so?" asked Bowla "Just catch one already, you gotta have more than just Delcatty."

"But Bidoof are Normal-Type" said Teo. He then moves his arm to Delcatty "I already have a Normal-Type."

"Um… so?" asked Bowla.

"Bad idea to have two Pokemon that have the same types and share the same weaknesses." said Mandy as she crossed her arms.

"Both Bidoof and Delcatty share a weakness to Fighting-Type Pokemon" said Teo. "While they do indeed Evolve into Bibarel becoming part Water-Type, it would still share a weakness to Fighting. So I'm afraid I cannot have Bidoof on my team."

Bowla looked back at the Bidoof who wandered off. "You could've at least had a new temporary team member."

"Having a temporary team member is like having a temporary friend" said Teo "Its not nice… I'd rather not have a friend for a short time and then replace him for something better."

"Fine whatever you little nerd" scoffed Bowla.

"This sort of stuff is basic 101 you know." said Mandy "You need to know this stuff when you're going to catch Pokemon and raise them. Look over there." Mandy pointed to a few trees where they saw black and white patterned bird Pokemon "Starly on the other hand might make good team members, they are indeed part Normal, but they are also part Flying, negating their weakness to Fighting, but gaining a weakness to Ice, Rock and Electric."

"True" said Teo.

"But" said Mandy "Oreburgh Gym specialises in Rock-Pokemon, Normal and Flying may not do well… unless your Delcatty knows any moves that are not Normal."

"She does… but we should keep looking at least, Flying-Types are good but I'd like to see what else there is." said Teo.

The gang continued their walk, Bowla soon rubbed her head in frustration with her Teddiursa looking up at her, she never realised how much Teo was going to talk about stuff she found too nerdy, while it was basic stuff, having Teo and Mandy talk about a lot at once felt mind-numbing, even if it wasn't that much.

Soon the gang stopped again when Mandy pointed to another new Pokemon, a brownish orange zigzag patterned Pokemon "Now those are rare" said Mandy "They're Zigzagoon, mostly native to Hoenn, the Swarming season must be starting." she then pointed to another tree showing a raccoon-looking Pokemon "And those are Sentret, they're mostly from Johto"

"But Zigzagoon and Sentret are Normal-Types too" said Teo.

"True, but PokeNerds and Maniacs would kill for a rare Pokemon" said Mandy. "There's the chance you can catch one for the sake of trading."

"Good point, but I'd rather not in case the Pokemon might not be too happy about getting a new owner" said Teo.

"Fine, I just wanted to point that out, maybe if you had one of Rowan's starter Pokemon, that might've been a different story." said Mandy.

"Yeah, but we still have all of Sinnoh to explore." said Teo.

The gang began to walk again _"If we keep stopping to talk about every single Pokemon, we're gonna take all day" _thought Bowla rubbing her had again, she really felt like the odd one out of the three because of how much Teo and Mandy knew of Pokemon. She was also surprised how he never needed to open up his Pokedex to learn about all this.

Soon the gang stopped again, Bowla gave one more frustrated sigh, but she soon smiled at what Pokemon they saw, a blue and black cat-like Pokemon rolling around in the grass "Oh its SO cute!" squealed Bowla making her Teddiura cross his arms in a huffy way feeling jealous.

"Ok, that's a Shinx, Electric-Type Pokemon, they won't share a weakness to Fighting" said Mandy.

"Yeah but look" said Teo as he pointed showing two more Shinx, and even a Luxray, its final form. "That Shinx has a family, not only would it not be right to take it away from it's family, but Luxray can be quite violent when angered. That must be the mother."

"Well the family part can be bypassed because you are gonna take real good care of the Pokemon you catch" said Mandy "But you are definitely correct about Luxray being violent, it would likely attack us if we were to try and catch it's young."

"But Shinx are so cute!" said Bowla.

"Bowla, please pay attention" said Teo looking concerned "That Luxray will attack us, and I doubt Delcatty would be able to protect all of us." His Delcatty gave a disappointing nod.

Bowla simply huffs looking the other way, but she then notices another Pokemon by the trees, small red Bug Pokemon with tall black antennae "Well what about those over there? Surely you want one of those little red things."

"Those are Krickitot" said Teo. "They're Bug-Type Pokemon, they resist Fighting but…"

"But?" asked Teo.

"If Teo is thinking of how it will perform, it may not do well against the Oreburgh Gym, as I said before, it specialises in Rock-Pokemon" said Mandy. "But it might do well otherwise. Bug-Type Pokemon can be a bit unpredictable."

"Well… I'm not so sure, I don't think I want two members of my team being bad against Rock, but they could do well against other types." said Teo.

"Why not catch one now, and if you're not so sure, then transport it to Rowan." said Mandy "All Trainers in Sinnoh have their spare Pokemon sent to Rowan who looks after them, I remember countless times when I had to look after the Pokemon."

"Yeah, I remember helping out sometimes as well." said Teo.

"Well are you gonna catch one or not?!" asked Bowla "C'mon, it's not weak to Fighting and not every opponent is gonna have a Rock-Type! We can't skip every Pokemon, surely there's one you want."

"Bowla… I have to think very carefully." said Teo calmly. "Its not like I'm picking a pair of shoes or a type of book, it's a Pokemon, a living creature, I can't just catch a ton of them and use them for battling straight away, I have to know if I can take care of them, I mean, Delcatty can be pretty awkward to take care of at times as to how unpredictable she can be, I need to be sure I can raise that Pokemon properly AND have no problems in being in my team."

"Plus… Teo can only hold six Pokemon at a time, he doesn't want to have a huge team right before the first Gym, that will take too much time and responsibility. It's much better later on when he's become more experienced with Pokemon" said Mandy.

Bowla simply sighs, she understood, but she still found it annoying "But if you're gonna be picky about what you get, you'll never get to fight Mike any time soon."

"But if Teo doesn't pick his team members thoroughly, how can he stand a chance against this Mike kid?" asked Mandy. "I say let him decide on his own what Pokemon he wants."

Bowla sighs once again "Fine." she muttered, "I didn't think Pokemon Adventuring would be this knowledge-crazy." she said with an annoyed tone.

"Typically they're not" said Mandy "It really depends on how much a person knows about Pokemon before they start their journey, but it is best to know enough about Pokemon so you don't make any huge mistakes. Anyway, if you wanna catch a Krickitot-"

They all noticed the Krickitot were gone, they had spoken for so long they didn't know they left.

"Well… never mind" muttered Mandy.

Soon the three began to walk across Route 202 once more, this time it lasted for a longer period of time. Bowla looked over to Mandy, feeling annoyed as to how much she knew about Pokemon too and how she and Teo ganged up on her, she couldn't help but think Teo was starting to like Mandy more rather than her since the two were talking more to one another rather than between him and Bowla. She scoffed at the idea though, she knew Teo wouldn't like Mandy more than her, Mandy was much too old for him.

Suddenly her thoughts stopped when she looked over to see the ground by the grass was raising slightly "What the?!" her tone got Teo and Mandy's attention, they all looked to see a red dog-like Pokemon popped out of the ground, it climbed out and shook itself getting the mud and dirt off of it's fur, it also stuck its tongue out panting like a happy little puppy. Bowla simply looks over to Teo "Lemme guess, ANOTHER Pokemon you're gonna think about, or are you gonna skip this one too?"

"He'd be pretty stupid to do that." said Mandy with a surprised look "That's a Growlithe."

"Growlithe are very loyal to their owners" said Teo also looking surprised "Very easy to raise and they are Fire-Type Pokemon"

"Even if Fire doesn't do well against Rock and Ground, Growlithe can still be very powerful" said Mandy. "Plus that one knows Dig, it'll be perfect for the Rock Gym."

"Yeah, I… I'm gonna try and catch it, c'mon Delcatty." said Teo, with that he and Delcatty quickly ran up to the Growlithe who looked at them.

"_He's gonna try and catch a Pokemon now?" _thought Bowla, _"Took long enough."_

Delcatty jumped forward getting ready to battle, Teo soon dug into a side pocket and took out an empty Poke Ball. The Growlithe realised what Teo was planning so it immediately got into a fighting position.

"O-Ok Delcatty, this is out first battle" said Teo feeling a bit nervous "Please be careful." Delcatty replied by meowing once more.

The Growlithe suddenly jumped up high and let loose a barrage of tiny fire balls from it's mouth, "That's Ember" said Mandy.

"Delcatty, use Protect!" said Teo, with that a green spherical barrier covered Delcatty making the Ember attack bounce off in all directions "Now, use Return!" Delcatty charged forward emanating a pinkish aura, but the Growlithe quickly dug into the ground dodging Delcatty's attack. "Quick, jump!" Delcatty immediately jumped up high just as the ground underneath Delcatty broke apart as Growlithe jumped out in an attempt to attack Delcatty.

"_Rowan was right." _thought Mandy _"Teo and his Delcatty already have such a strong bond, plus his Delcatty knows powerful moves like Protect and Return, has Teo actually trained his Delcatty to become powerful? Or does his Delcatty have a desire to become stronger?"_

"Use Return again!" said Teo, and Delcatty charged forward emanating another pink aura, this time it hit Growlithe sending it far back after a small pinkish burst of light in the shape of hearts.

Growlithe slowly got up already feeling injured, Delcatty stared Growlithe down waiting for Teo's next command, but to their surprise, the Growlithe began to run towards the forest surprising Teo and Delcatty. They simply watched as the Growlithe entered the forest.

"Don't just stand there!" shouted Mandy, "Chase it dow-"

She was interrupted by the howl of a larger beast, the Growlithe came out of the forest, but was on the back of a much larger dog-like Pokemon known as Arcanine, Growlithe's evolve form, this Arcanine must've been the Growlithe's parent or sibling, either way the Arcanine was very angry. The Arcanine immediately took a deep breath and blasted out a huge stream of fire, but without a command, Delcatty immediately used Protect one last time completely protecting herself and Teo who stood behind her, from the intense flames.

As the flames died down, the Arcanine walked into the forest leaving a nervous Delcatty and a scared Teo. Bowla and Mandy immediately ran up to Teo looking surprised.

"Are you ok?" asked Bowla.

"That Arcanine sure was ticked off" said Mandy.

Teo let out a big sigh as he slumped onto his backside, he got really scared from that Arcanine's attack, he wasn't expecting that at all, his Delcatty walked up to Teo and rubbed herself against him as a sign of comfort, Teo smiled softly as he rubbed Delcatty's head. "That was a close one. Thanks Delcatty." His Delcatty meowed cheerfully.

"Well we can give that Growlithe a skip." said Mandy "Unless you got the guts to fight that Arcanine first. Then again you could catch Arcanine instead."

"N-No" muttered Teo as he slowly stood up "It would've preferred to be with it's family, besides, Delcatty's tough but she's not that tough. Lets continue, if we find another Growlithe then maybe I'll try catching that one instead."

"Shame that happened though, a powerful Fire-Type knowing Dig would've been useful." said Mandy.

Teo nodded, and with that the gang continued. Now Bowla began to feel concerned over Teo, he was almost roasted by Arcanine, pestering Teo into entering the Pokemon League was her idea, so she began to feel guilty. She remained quiet as they continued their walk, hoping they don't come across any more wild Pokemon that could harm Teo.

* * *

The hour had finally passed and Jubilife City was in their sights. The city was huge and looked more modern, maybe even futuristic compared to Twinleaf and Sandgem, the only two towns Teo has ever went to, not counting holidays, Teo felt like a fish out of water unlike Bowla who went to many of these modern cities every month or so due to her father's job, Mandy felt pretty normal here, more or less because she's travelled around Sinnoh before.

Teo not only felt a little distraught over how everything was much bigger, but how he wasn't able to catch another Growlithe, but he didn't let that bother him too much, there were plenty more Pokemon out there for him to befriend. He grew quite cheerful seeing the new surroundings however, Delcatty seemed the same as Teo, this was new territory to her as well.

"Well this is Jubilife City" said Mandy, "The entire city is built on land carved out of a mountain by the residents of neighbouring Oreburgh City. Jubilife is the most modernized city in the region and the largest city in Sinnoh."

"Finally, my feet are killing me" moaned Bowla.

"Well… what should we do?" asked Teo.

"Well we shouldn't hang about" said Mandy "Though since this is all new areas, I suppose we should do a bit of sightseeing and maybe even get some lunch or something." Her tone had an annoyed feel to it, almost as if she didn't want to but was thinking of Teo and Bowla, Teo sensed this, while he didn't want to annoy Mandy, he agreed none the less since Bowla would've started whining about her sore feet soon.

"We should get to Oreburgh in an hour, it should be about half nine now, so we have all day to get to Oreburgh, so I say we do have a little explore before we continue" said Teo agreeing with Mandy.

Much later, the three had arrived at a small café where they had some lunch except for Delcatty and Teddiursa whom had a few Berries Teo had in his bag, there was a bit of silence between the three, a typical thing for Teo since he was always the silent type, Bowla was annoyed as to how much of the silent type Mandy was as well, almost disturbing how she's teamed up with two very silent people, one of them being her own boyfriend. While she hated the silence, she too kept it since she really had nothing to bring to the conversation, nothing really special had happened apart from the Arcanine attack, but it wasn't really much to talk about anyway.

She looked ahead to see something that got her attention, "Is that Mike?!"

Teo and Mandy looked to see Mike and his side-kick Jack around a bunch of other kids, it looked as if Mike was gloating, but what intrigued Teo was that Mike had a new Pokemon next to him and his Chimchar.

Since the three had finished their lunch, they all walked up to Mike as all the other kids surrounding him and Jack left, while Teo didn't want to talk to Mike, he was curious about the new Pokemon and he knew Samantha was travelling with them, Teo had Samantha's Pokedex to deliver so he was simply going to ask about the new Pokemon and Samantha. As the three got closer, the new Pokemon could be seen better, it was a four-legged fox-like Pokemon with curly fur on it's head as well as six red tails, Teo immediately recognised this Pokemon as Vulpix, a Fire-Type fox Pokemon.

"Oh well if it isn't Teo the loser and his furry fleabag!" gloated Mike.

Teo simply ignored his rude comments, "Mike? Where did you get that Vulpix?"

"Oh congratulations, you know about a Pokemon." said Mike.

"Does Mike have any idea about Teo's vast knowledge about Pokemon?" whispered Mandy.

"Not at all, he think's Teo's an idiot" whispered Bowla "Sad isn't it?"

"Seriously. Where did you get that Vulpix?" asked Teo.

"I won it in a little competition" said Mike "Jubilife TV was hosting a small tournament, winners and runner-ups got free Pokemon. If you had arrived here sooner, maybe you could've won a Pokemon of your own, though I doubt it."

"So… did Jack or Samantha get any new Pokemon?" asked Teo.

"Sadly I didn't get to a high enough place to win one" said Jack "Though Samantha did win an Oddish"

"Oddish huh?" asked Teo "Good thing, a Grass and Poison Pokemon would be a good addition to help Samantha's Piplup. But…"

"But what?" asked Mike "Are you curious how awesome I am?"

"No but… well two things… why do you have two Fire-Types?" asked Teo "And why are you still here?"

"What do you mean why do I have two Fire-Types?" asked Mike "You got a problem with Fire-Types? I guess you do huh? What's the matter, scared that I have two awesome Types?"

"Mike… Chimchar and Vulpix are both Fire-Types" said Teo "Its not a good idea to have two Pokemon of the same type unless they don't share the same weaknesses. But both Chimchar and Vulpix do"

"Bah! What do you know?" said Mike "There's nothing wrong with my team! I bet you're just jealous that I have two awesome Pokemon and you just have the one lame one!"

"Listen to Teo you buck-toothed idiot!" said Bowla "He knows a lot more than you do!"

"As if!" said Mike, "All Teo does is help out old farts! How could he know a thing?!"

Bowla growled "Why I-"

"Never mind him Bowla" Teo interrupted, Bowla and Mandy was surprised at this. "Now how come you're in Jubilife City? Did you come back from Oreburgh or-"

"Are you completely stupid?" asked Mike "This is the only way to get to Oreburgh City, once Samantha gets back we'll move on."

"I know but…" soon Teo realised what Mike meant. "Wait a minute? Are you saying that you JUST got here?!"

"We've been here for at least two hours." said Jack, "So we didn't just get here."

"You mean to tell me in the span of two days… you only made it to Jubilife City?" asked Teo.

"Well… yeah so?" asked Mike looking confused.

"The it only takes an hour and a half to get to Jubilife from Twinleaf!" said Teo looking shocked and annoyed "We just left on our adventure today and we already caught up to you?! How did it take you two days instead of an hour and a half to get to one city?!"

"That's none of your business!" scoffed Mike "We took our time, we searched for a lot of Pokemon but none of them were worthy of my skills!"

"They got lost." said Teo and Bowla as they faced each other with annoyed expressions.

"This is seriously the kid you have to beat?" asked Mandy "He got lost on a straight forward route and has an unbalanced team already. Beating this kid will be way too easy for you Teo."

"Yeah, we'll be leaving once we've explored this city for a bit" said Bowla "If you idiots took two days to get to Jubilife, then you really don't stand a chance against the Oreburgh Gym."

"Oreburgh Gym?" asked Mike "Well that convenient, Oreburgh was our next stop so-"

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW OREBURGH HAD A GYM!?" asked Teo "What's wrong with you?! Have you seriously been going on your adventure with NO CLUE as to where to go?!"

"HEY!" shouted Mike "I don't need to know these irrelevant things, my courage and heart will take me to the right place I need to go!"

"Yeah, to a fast-food joint" sniggered Bowla. Even Mandy couldn't help but crack a very small smile.

Teo sighed _"Is he seriously my rival? How little of Pokemon OR Sinnoh does he know?! Have I been bullied and teased by a complete moron this whole time?!" _thought Teo "Have you seen Samantha by the way?"

"Not for a while no" said Mike "She left to go sight seeing not long ago."

"Fine whatever" said Teo, he then digs into his bag and takes out the second Pokedex "Professor Rowan asked me to deliver Samantha's Pokedex, can you give this to her when you see her?"

"Why should I do your work?" asked Mike.

"Just take the damn thing!" Mandy scolded, starting to get irritated by Mike. "You and Samantha are travelling together, so YOU give her it!"

Mike stepped back slightly almost tripping over Chimchar and Vulpix, but then he snatches the Pokedex from Teo's hand "Fine. Whatever."

"Thank you" said Teo "Now we must get going, there's more of Jubilife to see. R-right Mandy?" he asked as he turned to her.

"Your choice" said Mandy "I've been asked to just look after you, if you wanna leave now or sightsee, you decide, you're the Trainer, you're the one going for the badges."

"Yeah, but I wanna take a break from all that long walking and explore the city more" said Bowla.

"Well… we might as well, we have all day to get to Oreburgh." said Teo.

"_Now I know who wears the trousers in that relationship" _thought Mandy.

With that, the gang began to walk off, though not without Delcatty letting out another hiss towards Mike and Jack.

"I bet he took just as long as we did." scoffed Mike once the gang was gone.

"I dunno, we did go through those woods for a while searching for that Growlithe" said Jack "Guess they didn't come across it, or the Arcanine since they're not burnt."

"Probably" muttered Mike as he looked behind him seeing the seat of his trousers with stitching across it to patch up a large hole, this was because he got blasted in the backside by Arcanine's fire attack. He deliberately kept his front towards Teo to prevent him from seeing his little embarrassment.

* * *

The gang continued their walk across Jubilife, Teo was at the front, something he didn't often do. Bowla and Mandy were at the back and began to have a conversation.

"Does Teo have to put up with Mike every day?" asked Mandy.

"Yeah, almost sickening as to how long they've known each other but how little Mike actually knows of Teo." said Bowla.

"Yeah" said Mandy "That brat had no idea of Teo's knowledge, I have to say I am impressed, where did he get all that info from?"

"Some book he got a few years back" said Bowla "His big brother gave him it for a birthday gift."

"Teo has a brother?" asked Mandy.

"Yeah" said Bowla "He was quite rude and bad mannered, he and Teo had a bit of a sibling rivalry… well… it was more or less one sided, but he was good to Teo as well."

Soon they stopped when they saw someone odd, he had short black hair and wore a long brown jacket, he was hiding behind a lamppost shifting his head from side to side, until he quickly shifted to the lamppost on the opposite side of the street. They all looked at this man with raised eyebrows, Delcatty and Teddiursa did the same. Soon they all walked a little closer to the man who began to walk forward going to the middle of the street "Hey you" said Bowla.

The man immediately shot around looking shocked "WHAAAT?!" his sudden outburst made them all step back slightly looking surprised "How did you know? How did you unmask me as a member of the International Police?!"

"Um… w-we were just making… conversation" said Teo starting to feel shy again.

The man stood straight and smirked "Heh. You claim you were only making conversation, do you? But, I know better not to believe that. No, no, no. You recognized right away that I was someone extraordinary. That is why you spoke to me, is it not?"

Teo stepped back once again. "What an odd ball" Mandy muttered.

"Your power of observation is fearsome!" said the strange man "Quite admirable, you are! Now that my cover has been blown, let me introduce myself. I am a globe-trotting elite of the International Police. My name- Ah, no. I shall inform you only of my code name. My code name, it is Looker. It is what they all call me. Incidentally, is the saying, 'Don't be a thief!' familiar to you?"

"Y-Yes sir" said Teo.

"Yes, that is correct. Taking what belongs to others is wrong." said Looker "Unfortunately, there are apparently those who do not heed those words. In Sinnoh, in fact, there are criminals stealing the Pokémon of others. I have, therefore, been on the lookout for characters arousing my suspicion. Incidentally, you are Trainers, yes? Perhaps you can make use of this?"

The man then dug into his pocket and threw a yellow berry in a plastic covering into Teo's hands "Is this-"

"That's a Sitrus Berry" said Looker interrupting Teo "It is a helpful thing, Berries are allowed to be used in Gym Battles after all. I obtained it because it is quite popular these days. But myself, I do not do Pokémon battling very often. It will be in better hands with you."

"Um… t-thank you?" said Teo.

"Weirdo" muttered Bowla.

"Also, I have a request. If you were to see me again, I ask that you not talk to me, for I am on duty." Looker looked confident but then he looked a bit panicked "A-Actually, yes, yes, you may speak to me. You must. Not because I am lonely, no, no! You must inform me of bad guys! You must inform me of any happenings!"

With that, the strange man known as Looker began to walk off, but only for a short time until he started running away. The entire gang simply looked where Looker once was with raised eyebrows once again.

"International Police?" muttered Teo "Must be tiring work."

"Can't complain too much" said Mandy "He was very weird alright but nice enough to give us a Sitrus Berry, those are real helpful. They heal any injuries a Pokemon might sustain, so its more or less a battle item."

Teo looked at the Sitrus Berry, then placed it in his pocket, getting an idea thanks to what Looker said briefly. They were about to walk again until they noticed a man in a business suit walking up to them waving his right arm.

"Boy we get a lot of weirdoes in Jubilife City" said Bowla.

"Ah excuse me" said the man "Awfully sorry for bothering you, but I couldn't help but overhear that man said that you were a Trainer."

"Um… y-yeah" muttered Teo.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am the president of Poketch Company, and seeing as how you are a Trainer, would you be interested in doing a little game to win your very own Poketch?"

"Um... what is a Poketch?" asked Teo.

"A Poketch is short for Pokemon Watch, it's basically a watch that tells time and has a touch screen, but has several applications such as a calculator, a memo pad, coin toss mechanism, even a map of Sinnoh." said the president. "Something every Trainer should have."

"I see…" mumbled Teo feeling shy.

"That's something I would recommend Teo" said Mandy "Its pretty much a gimmick but it is somewhat useful, I did have an older version but I left it at home."

"O-Ok" said Teo "What… do I have to, um, do?"

"Quite simple" said the president "If you would like to come with me."

Soon enough the gang followed the Poketch president and arrived at a very tall building with a giant purple letter P on the front, this was the Poketch company itself, right by the door was a few Clowns with sheets of papers, Teo let out a small smile, he always loved clowns.

"Now then, these clowns will give out questions about Pokemon" said the president "Simply answer all of them correctly and win a free Poketch"

"So… it's a quiz?" asked Teo.

"Pretty much." said the president. "Is that ok?"

"Yeah, I've studied a lot about Pokemon" said Teo.

"Good, so are you ready?" asked the president.

* * *

A few minutes passed and Teo was still doing the quiz, he hasn't failed a question once which was impressive, Mandy and Delcatty were a few feet behind Teo watching him while Bowla and Teddiursa sat at a bench, Bowla watched Teo from a distance with a bored look on her face. She was getting annoyed as to how much she felt left out because of how little about Pokemon she knew and Teo and Mandy knew so much, for Mandy it was expected since she was Professor Rowan's assistant, but she was surprised about Teo's knowledge, she wondered how much information his book had. It almost seemed ridiculous since he had so much knowledge in his head, he is actually yet to open his Pokedex.

Bowla sighed once more, she sighed a lot today, almost regretting she convinced Teo to enter the Pokemon League, she had a feeling Mike's career was going to crash and burn so proving Teo was better seemed pointless, and she doesn't like how much Teo has became better and stronger in minutes, she almost missed the wimpy cry-baby Teo she knew more. But she knew it was too late now, Teo made his promise and she knows Teo never EVER breaks a promise, though she gets a very strange feeling that Teo will be retiring sooner than expected, since Mike had already shown to be useless, it pretty much depended if Mike was stupid enough to get a team of six Pokemon already.

She was starting to get annoyed even more, almost not wanting to be around Teo which was a first since she is somewhat of a stalker. But she sighs once more and got off the bench and picked up Teddiursa "Come on boy, Teo's gonna be a while and I wanna explore." with that, Bowla and Teddiursa left to go for a walk, she wasn't even noticed by Teo or Mandy, Delcatty curled up and fell asleep a minute ago.

As she continued her walk, she looked ahead and noticed the fat blonde girl Samantha herself, she was by an ice cream shop eating an ice cream, her Piplup had a smaller one it held with both flippers, and in her arms was another new Pokemon, a blue ball Pokemon with five large leaves for hair and had stubby feet, it must've been Oddish that Jack mentioned briefly. Oddish didn't have arms so Samantha often gave her Oddish a lick of her ice cream.

"Well if it isn't Samantha, pigging out I see?" asked Bowla.

"Oh hiya Bowla" said Samantha, oblivious to her insult "Jubilife City sure is nice isn't it?"

"I guess" said Bowla. Normally she wouldn't want to talk to Samantha, but feeling left out by Teo and Mandy made her feel a little desperate for a conversation with someone else "Is that the Pokemon Oddish?"

"Yeah, cute isn't she?" asked Samantha.

"Hm… I heard you got that in a tournament right?"

"Yeah, me and Mike were in the semi-finals, we both lost to two more Trainers who fought each other in the finals." said Samantha.

"So… who won?" asked Bowla.

"Some girl with a strange skull looking Pokemon" said Samantha "I think it was called Duskull, she won herself an adorable teddy-looking Pokemon called Abra."

"Abra?" asked Bowla "That I've heard of."

"Yeah, it never moved so I thought it was a toy at first until it put it's arms around the girl when she picked it up." said Samantha. "I wish I won that to be honest, that Abra looked so adorable! Still… Oddish is really cute too"

"Hm… whatever." mumbled Bowla.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Samantha. "Are you competing too?"

"Oh no" said Bowla, "Teo is."

"Teo? He's here?" asked Samantha, Bowla remembered she wasn't there when Teo decided to compete in the Pokemon League. "I thought Mike said he wouldn't compete because he knows nothing."

"Opposite actually" said Bowla "He's a super PokeNerd. That kid knows too much about Pokemon."

"Cool" said Samantha "Maybe I can ask him for a few pointers since Jack will only give pointers to Mike."

"Knock yourself out." said Bowla "But don't let that already empty head of yours get full too much."

"Excuse me" said an ominous voice. Bowla and Samantha looked to the right to see two strange looking men, they both had blue bowl-cut hair and wore black, white and grey metallic looking jump suits with a yellow G on the chest, both men stood very tall towards the two kids. And both of them had a red worm Pokemon, Bowla recognised it as a Wurmple.

"I didn't know Jubilife had spacemen" said Samantha.

"What do you two bozos want?" asked Bowla.

"Piplup, Teddiursa and Oddish" said the second man "They are all very rare Pokemon you have."

"We would like you two to hand them over to us, Team Galactic, right now!" said the first man. "If you don't want to get hurt, then I suggest you cooperate."

Bowla and Samantha both glared at them, even though Samantha wasn't bright, she knew when there was a threat, both girls faced the men properly with their Pokemon standing in front of them readying for a fight.

"What makes you think we're just gonna give our Pokemon to you?" asked Bowla.

"Y'know what?" said the first man "Wurmple! Bind them!"

The Wurmple suddenly shot a huge stream of web at the surprised girls and their Pokemon completely binding them in cocoons each, then almost suddenly, the two men quickly picked up the binded Pokemon and ran off with the Wurmple on one of their shoulders. "See ya!" said the second man.

"GET BACK HERE YOU CREEPS!" screamed Bowla as she and Samantha desperately tried to get up, but their cocooned states proved difficult.

"THEY HAVE MY POKEMON!" cried Samantha.

The two men chuckled as they ran with the struggling Pokemon "That was easier than I thought!" said the first man.

"Like stealing candy from babies!" said the second man.

"STOP YOU!" shouted a girl's voice, the two men looked behind them and saw to their surprise, it was Bowla who was hopping after them while still cocooned. The men quickly panicked and began to run faster.

"How's she still chasing us!?" asked the first man.

"Never mind! Just run faster!" shouted the second man as they both ran as fast as they could while still being chased by the insane 11-year-old girl.

Back to Samantha who continued to try and get free, also watched in shock as the men and Bowla slowly disappeared from her sights, she then looked to the other side and noticed Teo and Mandy walking up to her.

"Samantha?! What happened?!" asked Teo as he quickly crouched down and tried to get the web off of her.

"Some creeps attacked us and took our Pokemon!" said Samantha.

"Wait? 'Our?' who else did they take?" asked Teo.

"They took Bowla's Teddiursa as well" said Samantha "She ran after the men, they were very strange though, said something about Team Galactic or something."

"Galactic?!" asked Mandy with widened eyes, "Where did they go?"

Samantha pointed with her nose towards the road "They went that way!"

"That leads towards the docks" Mandy muttered "It's a dead-end unless a boat arrives."

Later, at the docks, we find the two Team Galactic men looking towards the only entrance towards the docks looking tired as they still held onto the struggling Pokemon.

"Think we lost her." said the first man.

"Sheesh, kids these day are becoming more persistent" said the second man.

Little did either of them know was that Bowla was in the bushes right behind them, still in the webbing however, but that didn't stop her from losing her temper and attacking, she immediately jumped forward at the unsuspecting man holding Teddiursa using the only thing on her that wasn't binded, her teeth.

The man immediately let out a high pitch shriek of pain as Bowla lunged forward and had bitten the man in the backside causing him to drop Teddiursa. The other man immediately dropped Piplup and Oddish and ran towards Bowla and yanked her off of the victim's backside making him fall forward in agony.

"Man! You're one stubborn brat!" shouted the man keeping a hold of the struggling Bowla. But that was until Bowla immediately turned around and bit the man on the nose causing him to panic trying to pull Bowla off while screaming in pain.

"Poison Sting!" shouted the other man, his Wurmple immediately shot small purple darts at Bowla causing her to drop off feeling paralyzed.

"You… punks!" Bowla murmured as she slowly began to lose consciousness.

* * *

Bowla slowly began to wake up after a few minutes, she was now tied to a lamppost still at the docks, she noticed the same two men glaring at her, one of them had a red nose where Bowla bit, Bowla simply glared back at them regaining everything "Alright you! What's the big idea for stealing my Teddiursa!?"

"Shut it you brat!" shouted the first man. "All you had to do was just surrender your Pokemon. But no! you had to interfere like the stupid kid you are! Now you're gonna pay!"

"Yeah!" said the second man as he turned around showing his backside which was now swollen "No one bites the backsides of Team Galactic and gets away with it!"

"Team Galactic?" asked Bowla "Just what are you?!"

"I figured this information will be no use to you!" said the first man as he held out a Poke Ball and threw it in the air "Alright! Punish this little brat for defying Team Galactic!"

The Poke Ball opened up and out came a burst of light revealing to be a small blue bat Pokemon known as Zubat. Bowla immediately became shocked to see both the Zubat and Wurmple charging towards her readying to attack her, with nothing she could do, she immediately flinched.

"Delcatty! Zen Headbutt!"

Suddenly a blue blur came out of nowhere and intercepted the attacking Pokemon sending them flying, Bowla opened her eyes and grew surprised to see the Shiny Delcatty that sent the Pokemon flying, she looked to her right to see Teo and Samantha running towards them.

"W-What the?!" exclaimed the first man.

"Teo! Samantha!" said Bowla feeling pleased.

The second man glared towards Teo "Hey! You think you can just-"

"Use Return!" said Teo and with that, the Delcatty immediately rammed herself into the second man making a small burst of hearts from the attack, the man was sent flying and smacked into a tree.

"You BRAT!" shouted the first man. "Wurmple! Bind this brat and his cat!" the Wurmple show its web towards Teo and Delcatty, but without a command again, Delcatty used Protect and shielded them both from the web.

"Zen Headbutt one more time!" said Teo. Delcatty lowered her head and the red crown and ears began to glow blue, Delcatty charged towards Wurmple and smacked it away with her attack, the Wurmple flew and hit the Zubat knocking them both out.

Both men looked shocked to see Delcatty's power, they then looked towards Teo. "W-Who are-"

"Drop the Pokemon you stole and GET LOST!" shouted the angered Teo.

The two men immediately ran off after returning their Pokemon to their Poke Balls. Teo and Samantha then began to remove the web from Bowla, Teddiursa, Piplup and Oddish.

"Are you ok Bowla?" asked Teo.

"I'll be fine, thanks for the help." said Bowla.

The two men ran from the docks and went back into town, but they didn't get far as they turned a corner and both bumped into something large making them both fall down onto their backsides, the man with the swollen backside jumped back up feeling the pain.

They both grew shocked to see they bumped into the side of a gargantuan turtle Pokemon with a small tree on its back as well as a few spikes and just all around, looked very scary. It was the Pokemon they knew as Torterra, Turtwig's final form. On top of the Torterra was Mandy herself with a smug look on her face.

"Stealing Pokemon, huh Team Galactic?" asked Mandy "Torterra… use Frenzy Plant" she said calmly. The Torterra let out a mighty roar scaring the two men and suddenly, two giant roots shot out of the ground smacking the two men high into the sky disappearing in the distance. Mandy let out a faint chuckle as she leaned against the tree on Torterra's back. "Good boy."

* * *

Much later, Teo, Bowla and Mandy were at a place known as the Pokemon Centre, Teo wanted his Delcatty to have some well learned rest, Teo, Bowla and Teddiursa sat on a nearby couch looking at Teo's new Poketch.

"This thing is pretty cool." said Teo "What's better is that it has a map application so its much more convenient. And Here's the best part." Teo presses one of the buttons on the side to reveal another new screen showing a pixelated picture of Delcatty in the top left corner "This app lets me know of what Pokemon are in my team now."

Bowla didn't care too much about the Poketch, but she was glad Teo came to her rescue, she was actually starting to like the new Teo, seeing how he was brave enough to face those strange men.

"_That was really something." _thought Mandy, she sat at a small table with a cup of coffee as she watched Teo and Bowla talk _"So far that Delcatty has really impressed me, Return, Protect and even Zen Headbutt, and I have to say, Teo sure has a lot more courage than I thought, facing Team Galactic like that… but it does worry me… I thought Team Galactic disappeared, guess I was dead wrong. We have to be even more careful from now on… but I wonder… If Teo has no intentions of becoming a Trainer, why does his Delcatty have such powerful moves already?" _

Mandy soon looked down at her coffee seeing her reflection, she knew one thing, Teo was more than prepared for the Oreburgh Gym, and maybe even the other Gyms, but she wondered how long it will last, since he agreed to only do this until he beats Mike in a six-on-six battle, it could be either now, tomorrow or during the Pokemon League itself. Mandy wasn't sure, but a part of her wanted Teo to continue his adventure regardless. She soon gulped down the last of her coffee, stood up and decided to give Rowan a call, let him know of Delcatty's performance, and to let him know of Team Galactic's attack earlier. But before she did, she turned to see Teo once more, a small smirk grew on her face, she was beginning to like the kid.

The end for now

* * *

_I'm sorry if the ending seemed abrupt, I literally had no idea how to finish it with style. Oh well, hoped you liked it anyway._


	3. Delays (Not a Chapter)

Now I suppose you're wondering why there hasn't been an update on Pokemon Platinum for a while now. Truth is… blame Pokemon X and Y

Now normally I would continue the fan-fiction since typically, new generations don't change previous Pokemons types. But X and Y have not only introduced a new type, Fairy, but they're also adding it to some previous Pokemon. Now naturally that's kinda cool because it makes old Pokemon that wasn't so usable more usable.

But I'm kinda annoyed because the next chapter was going to introduce one of those Pokemon that has had it's type changed. so until Pokemon X and Y are released and I've learned of all the changes, and what Fairy is good and bad against. There won't be a new update until then.

Very sorry but I don't wanna update the fan-fiction using outdated information. Especially since some people would more than likely complain about the lack of Fairy-Type on the Pokemon that's being introduced to the next chapter.

So sometime after October 18th, I'll get back to work on Pokemon Platinum, I just hope I don't lost motivation due to hiatus like what happened with Hero of Masks.


End file.
